Worlds Colliding
by Lola Coulson
Summary: Lucy Grey is typical Gryffindor, she is loud and rash but she is hiding a rather dangerous secret. She is a werewolf. She is not the only one. When Remus Lupin and Lucy Grey learn the truth about themselves they develop a close friendship. Join them in their 6th year at Hogwarts as they fall in love in these troubling times
1. The Begining

**A/N: This is a rebooted version of this story and my final attempt to get it right, though it will be based of my friends and myself I will not be using the real names as I struggle to write the character. **

**Hope you guys are having a fantastic summer! **

**Chapter One**

The past five years were the greatest of my life, my time at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry has been spell bounding. It is only natural that my sixth year would be just as crazy and unpredictable.

It is only unusual that I have fallen in love.

Out of all the students Hogwarts has hosted over the years including Professor Dumbledore himself they are three exceptional students that have changed my life: James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. I didn't know it then but we all had secrets when we were just friends. Remus Lupin was a werewolf, I was a werewolf. It was quite a surprise that we never ran into each but Professor Dumbledore as a precaution created different hosting arrangements so two hormonal werewolves wouldn't come into contact.

It was quite scary the day we found out each other's secrets, I was late to my spot and I ran into Sirius Black. He would have normally run straight by me but my pale complexion and shaking limbs made him stop.

"Are you okay?" he asked concern lacing in his voice.

"I'm fine" I growled "Go away!"

His eyes widened and it was then he realized what was happening. He picked me up and ran all the way towards the Whomping Willow.

"!NO! PUT ME DOWN! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" I had screamed, tears running down my face. I had hated Sirius in that moment I had believed he knew and was going to set me loose. However he tapped the knot at the base of the tree and slid down the tunnel that appeared with me in his arms.

James and Peter Pettigrew (their tag along) was already there. I later discovered Remus was upstairs. They had looked horrified once they saw me and I could tell they were going to yell but it was only the faded moonlight that flited in through the windows that stopped them as my limbs cracked, stretched and my body twisted into the image of a wolf.

I had blacked out that night.

Once I woke I found myself naked, and curled up in the arms of Remus Lupin. I was sore but it was the first time I woke up from a transformation without scratches on my body. The realization of what happened had set in and I had jumped in fright awakening Remus and the three boys that slept around us.

It was embarrassing from there on out.

Once out secrets were laid bare before us, we moved past the awkwardness and spent all of 5th year getting to know one another.

My friends didn't understand and resented the time I spent with the Marauders. The rest of the school population was confused and the fan clubs developed a deep hatred for me.

It was the best year of my life.

And as the summer flew by I couldn't wait to be with Remus and the boys once more.

**A/N: hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please review and favourite!**


	2. September 1st

**A\N So sorry i havent been around in a while for once i've being having a pretty busy summer, so without further ado chapter two of this long awaited story.**

**Chapter Two**

Come Setpember 1st I was bubbling with joy at the thought of returning to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardary. It would be the first time in a blue moon that I wouldnt be terrified of the idea of the student body learning about me, besides Cynthia Dolton one of my best freinds who I trusted deeply to never betray me.

It still baffles me most days how Professor Dumbledore accepted me into the school and it also amazes me that there was another werewolf all this time and I didnt realize it.

Septmeber 1st has always been my favourite day of the year as, it is the day I finally rejoin the magical community and feel at home at last.

This will be different though as I now have more friends than I thought I could possibly have and not onyl has my friends multiplied they know and accept me and also have put themselves through changes to help the pain of tranformations and became animals.

This is why Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin always fascniated me and the idea that they went through that much trouble to help a friend inspires me even more.

The platfrom was packed when I arrived at platfrom 9 and 3 quaters, dragging my trunk behind me I tried to make my way through the stragglers towards the train. It was hard sometimes as my werewolf strength allowed me to easily lift my trunk but because I was a girl I had to balance myself out and make sure that I dont expose my inhumane strenght.

By the time I was trying to get my trunk aboard the train , the platform had cleared out, yet the inside of train was just as packed and it was quite difficult to try and find anyone never mind navigate my trunk around the newly fresh faced first years to the exsaperated seventh years. The perfects that roamed the halls were just as helpful as they managed to waste your time before seeking out their revalites that have joined or the new students to promote the teachings of a prefect.

It wasnt till I managed halfway through the train, my trunk clicking behind that I still havent managed to find any of my friends. Walking past a pretty loud compartment I was pretty shocked when I was pulled in from behind and tripping over my own feet I ended up on my ass red faced in front of the marauders.

"I know I'm handsome Lucy but you didn't have to fall at my feet" Sirius smirked.

"You wish Black" I laughed, finally happy that I have found my place among my friends.


End file.
